1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to battery cover latching assembly and, particularly, relates to a battery cover latching assembly and a portable electronic device utilizing the assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and so on. Often, batteries are attachably received in the electronic device, and battery covers are provided to connect with the housings of the electronic devices to secure the batteries inside the electronic devices. Batteries are replaced by opening the battery covers when, for example, the batteries are damaged and/or dead (e.g. no longer rechargeable).
Although battery cover latching assemblies may be simple, the engagement between the battery cover and the housing of the mobile phone or other electronic device, can be too strong to allow easy detachment thereof.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.